Bridge
by clockworkqueen
Summary: Naomi Ogawa is surrounded by crazy stuff. Her older sister is getting married to a prince to an actual country. Her friend is now being followed around by a bodyguard. Then there is the drama club that seems to be taking up more and more of her time! Drama from all this slowly begins to take over her life...
1. Sleepy

A yawn slipped my lips as I rested my head on my arms on the table. Why did I have to say yes to helping him last night? I knew I would probably regret it in the morning, and I am now.

"NAOMI!" a familiar voice screamed, "are you really sleeping during this incredibly important, life changing discussion!"

"Are you okay Naomi?" another person asked.

"She worked late last night, she was falling asleep during class," someone stated as I finally looked up at the three girls at the table.

"I do not understand why I need to hear this conver-" I began.

"We need to finish the costume design for the next play" Kosugi yelled enthusiastically, "we need to finish the preparations today!" I sighed as I looked around and noticed someone else at the table.

"Who are you?" I asked the guy. He had messy black hair and was wearing a suit that did not seem to match him.

"Oh" Emiko squeaked looking at the guy nervously, "he is Kaiji Akizuki, he is my…"

"Cousin" Kaiji interrupted.

Midori asked, "I thought he was your bodyguard." Silence fell on the table and Kosugi, surprisingly, did not say anything either. Maybe they all knew something that I did not.

"As long as it does not affect me, I do not really care" I said as I leaned back in the chair and stretched. It was most likely none of my business why Emiko has a bodyguard. I took out my phone and stood up, "also class is about to begin, I will see you later." I yawned as they said bye and I headed toward my psychology class.

* * *

I was on the train staring out the window. I said yes again! I am an idiot… This time I will ask him if I can sleep upstairs.

I yawned for what felt like the millionth time today.

At least my sister will be here this time. My sister's fiance and her went on a trip to his home country for reasons but they were finally back.

I stood up and ran off the train when I realized I reached my stop. I nearly missed it. My phone went off as I headed out of the station.

I pulled it out to see a message from Kosugi reminding me that tomorrow we are going over the music. I love Kosugi and everything, but she goes overboard on these plays. I have the feeling that I am going to get less and less sleep. Why did I join the drama club? Oh yeah, Emiko dragged me into it somehow.

After a few minutes of walking, I reached the goal location. Long Island, my "uncles" bar. I walked through the door to see Kunihiko (my uncle), Akari (my sister), and everyone else. Everyone said hello I as I walked in and saw my soon to be brother-in-law, Ren, sleeping at the bar. I wish I could do that too…

"Are you okay Naomi?" Takao asked and I felt my cheeks redden. Takao is one of the nicest guys I know and I have had a crush on him ever since the moment I met him. I never said anything to him because he is about six years older than I am.

"Just tired… did not get enough sleep last night because someone kept me at the bar until after midnight," I stated as I glared at Kunihiko who was flipping through his magazine. I do not understand how he can read those things, I get bored after thirty seconds of looking at them.

"Oh yeah" Akari said happily as she reached into her bag, "we got this for you." My sister handed me a box and I opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a small owl charm on it.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I have always loved owls and my sister likes to buy me owl stuff. I put the box in my bag for safekeeping as Saeki poured himself another glass of red wine.

"Have you found a boyfriend at school yet Naomi?" Saeki asked, "if you want I c-"

"She does not need you in her life" Yamato cut him off.

"I am more mature than those college boys" Saeki smiled.

"Pervert" Ren muttered. I walked behind the bar and looked over Kunihiko's shoulder to see him reading some article about dating. My phone went off and I looked to see a message from Kosugi saying there is a drama club meeting before class tomorrow. I am not going to get much sleep again…

* * *

A/N: This is just the beginning and it is probably bad... hope you guys like it? Fav/Follow/Etc/Potato/I do now know what I am writing anymore?


	2. Phone Call

"You're falling asleep again!" someone yelled and I jumped up to see Kosugi standing there.

"Do you have to yell" I muttered and then yawned. I blinked a few times to see everyone getting ready to go. Did I sleep through the whole rehearsal? I am probably never going to hear the end of this. I just want to go home. Luckily Uncle said I do not have to come in. More sleep for me!

Then again I am also behind on some school work.

So this makes not much of a difference.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Emiko asked walking toward me with Kaiji following behind.

I sighed, "yes I am fine. I just did not get much sleep last night."

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kosugi asked.

"No" I sighed, "I have been working."

"Where?" Emiko asked.

"No where important" I responded as I stood up and stretched, "is the meeting over? I really should be heading home now."

"Fine, but tomorrow you have to stay behind to make up on your time sleeping" Kosugi yelled as I left the room. I walked into someone while walking down the corridor.

"Sorry" I said as I looked up. My eyes widened as I looked at the man. The man standing in front was tall with black hair and matching eyes, he had a slight tan, and was wearing a nice suit. He had a serious expression, which I guessed he hardly ever changed. To sum it up quickly, he was incredibly hot.

"It was my fault" he said awkwardly, "sorry… I am actually looking for two people. Emiko Yamazaki and Kaiji Akizuki." Why is he looking for Emiko? Does it have to do with the bodyguard thing? I should not really care…

"They are just down the hall, last door on your right" I responded trying to keep my voice under control.

"Thank you" he said before heading down the corridor.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

Without changing his expression he turned around and answered, "Daichi Katsuragi, thank you again." Daichi walked away before I could say anything else. A sigh slipped my lips, why is Emiko lucky enough to be acquainted with him? I turned around and continued to leave the school building.

* * *

I stared at the stack of papers I just wrote for school then at the time. It was nearly two in the morning and I had to wake up at seven. I groaned as I quickly went to take a bath then to bed. As I layed in bed I heard my phone go off. I sat up annoyed and picked up my phone. Who is messaging me now? I looked to see it was from Emiko.

Why is she texting me this late at night? It was nearly three now.

"Naomi, can you please meet me asap" the message said with an address. She would not normally do this unless it is important.

I replied with, "okay, going now." I quickly changed and left my apartment. I made sure the door was locked and exited the building. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I took my first step into the cold night. I should have brought my jacket, but I have no time to run back up. I can always run to keep warm. I began to jog toward the address that was a few blocks away. Once I arrived I realized it was a kids park. What is Emiko doing here so late.

"Naomi?" a voice asked and I looked around toward the voice. It was a woman I never seen before. She walked toward me and I realized I was wrong. It was some man in a dress.

"Who are you?" I asked. I never seen this man before. He took out a phone and I quickly recognized it. It was Emiko's phone. How did he get it? I backed away nervously and hit a tree. "Where is Emiko?" I asked.

"Probably home in the Prime Minister's residence" he said walking toward me, "she is unavailable at the moment, so I need a substitute… you." What did he mean by Prime Minister's residence? I cannot think about that right now.

I turned away and began to run away from him. I heard the man chase after me, and he was gaining speed fast. The street was empty, all the stores were closed, and my apartment was still a while away. I became lost in thought and tripped.

Stupid! This is what happens in every horror movie before they…

I stood up and turned around to see the man running toward me gaining speed. I pulled out my phone as I continued to run. I called the last number, Kosugi.

Please answer…

_Ring_

Please have your phone on

_Ring_

Answer it!

_Ring_

It is is life or death

"This is the voi-"

I hung up and tried calling the police this time. Some woman answered and I was able to say "help me" before I was tackled to the ground.

"Got you girl" he said laughing as I watched my phone slide across the ground and into a ditch. I tried to scream for help but he covered my mouth with a sweet smelling cloth.

Why did this have to happen…

I slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

I open my eyes with a dull ache in my head. I looked around confused. I was in a small room with no windows and one door that looked as if it was just painted on the wall. Where am I?

I sat up and tried to stand but I felt instantly dizzy and fell back down. I felt the urge to cry. I stood up again, this time successfully, and banged on the door.

"Is someone out there?" I cried to no response. The only response I received was silence.

It was too quiet.

The only thing I heard was the sound of my own breathing.

* * *

"My phone is missing" Emiko said as she went digging into her bag. Drama club was on break and everyone was either eating, talking or on their phone.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Kaiji asked looking over her shoulder into the bag.

"Yesterday before…" Emiko began and went pale, "before the attack. Could he have stolen my phone?"

"We can track it down" Kaiji responded, "it will be ok-"

"Have either of you seen Naomi?" Kosugi interrupted.

"No" Emiko said putting down her bag, "she did not come into class today."

"She called me last night when I was sleeping and she is not answering her phone" Kosugi stated.

Emiko paled as Kaiji responded, "maybe she is just sick? We can go check on her after." Emiko nodded her head with the feeling that Naomi was not sick, and something bad happened. Kosugi's phone began to ring and the display showed the name "Naomi".

"NAOMI WHERE ARE YOU!" Kosugi yelled, "did you sleep in again."

"Umm… who is Naomi? I just found this phone on the street and I am looking for the owner" the female voice responded. The three of them went silent.

* * *

A/N - Thank you for the reviews Guest (here is an update over a month later!... sorry) and Gin D (thank... wait my style of writing? What is my style? O.O). Thanks also Gin D and Ruri7533 for the favs/follows.


End file.
